


Is this the real life?

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Het, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: "Buongiorno Estelle," borbottò, facendo un cenno alla ragazza dietro la scrivania perché si rimettesse a sedere e non cominciasse a inseguirlo per tutti i corridoi. Invano, ovviamente: un'assistente personale - barra - prima segretaria - barra - tuttofare non è pagata per seguire gli umori, spesso tendenti al nero corvino, del proprio capo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sessione di scrittura creativa del 23 settembre (Zelmira).

Iniziava e finiva sempre allo stesso modo: centoventi colpi secchi, sessanta di tacco destro e sessanta di sinistro, moltiplicato per qualche decina di donne perfette. _È la moda, bellezza._

"Buongiorno Estelle," borbottò, facendo un cenno alla ragazza dietro la scrivania perché si rimettesse a sedere e non cominciasse a inseguirlo per tutti i corridoi. Invano, ovviamente: un'assistente personale - barra - prima segretaria - barra - tuttofare non è pagata per seguire gli umori, spesso tendenti al nero corvino, del proprio capo. _Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac._ Tacco affusolato, quattordici centimetri, probabilmente branded Prada (uno dei pochissimi marchi della concorrenza ammessi nei suoi uffici), come il resto del suo completo. 

"Ti ha chiamato Tokyo," esordì, ignorando le formalità come da sua richiesta, e lui alzò gli occhi al cielo, implorando l'arrivo del sabato - di martedì mattina. "Richiedono i file della collezione a tema geisha. Giorgio e Donatella ti pregano di richiamarli il prima possibile."

"Sì, certo," bofonchiò, poi spinse un battente della doppia porta-saloon che portava al suo ufficio. Estelle insistette nella sua opera di perforazione del cranio e amplificazione dell'emicrania con il suo ticchettare sul pavimento per qualche altro istante, prima di fermarsi davanti alla scrivania. Si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona girevole, contò tre battiti di silenzio, poi mormorò, "Se non hai cose urgente da dirmi...", mentre portava una mano a strizzare gli occhi e scuoteva l'altra in un gesto di invito a levarsi di torno. 

"Ti porto due cachet?"

"Portami due bicchieri di quello che c'è più alcolico in questo posto."

"Acqua San Pellegrino, allora." Gemette in risposta. "Ieri sera hai finito tutto, non c'è il tempo materiale per chiamare i rifornimenti prima delle dieci."

"Quattro cachet, allora." Sbirciò Estelle dargli le spalle e andare via, tailleur a quadri e fianchi innaturalmente generosi per una taglia 40. Si chiese perché avesse smesso di fare l'indossatrice. Si guardò nel riflesso del vetro, storcendo il naso di fronte alla barba lunga di tre giorni, al nodo malfatto della cravatta - lo slacciò, provò a riallacciarsela, poi tornò a disfarla e la lanciò, appallottolata, da qualche parte dietro i divani. Si chiese se Estelle portasse le mutandine sotto la gonna. Il reggiseno no, decisamente non ne aveva bisogno. Si chiese se avrebbe fatto resistenza, se avesse rovesciato l'ingombro sulla sua scrivania per possederla con violenza lì, o se l'avesse schiacciata contro le vetrate del dodicesimo piano per fottersela mentre dominava nove decimi della città.

Si chiese se i pensieri avessero una voce, perché Estelle era di nuovo davanti a lui, la scollatura profonda fino all'incavo del seno, mentre gli spingeva due dita contro le labbra. Il cachet.

"Riprenditi, è una lunga giornata," disse sbrigativa. L'erezione nei pantaloni di lui era evidente, ma lei la ignorò, preferendo concentrarsi sulla sua gola nuda di lui. Si alzò e rovistò per qualche minuto, imbarazzato, fino a ritrovare la cravatta: la scrollò per qualche istante, poi decretò che era abbastanza pulita da indossarla di nuovo.


End file.
